Viaje Tiempo Atras
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Dicen por ahí que Anastasia sobrevivió al asesinato de los Romanov pero quien en realidad lo hizo fue su hermano quien adopto una nueva identidad gracias a su ayuda y la de la familia Knight. AU


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 3731

**Advertencias: **Basada en hechos reales.

**Nota del autor:** Siempre me ha interesado la historia de la dinastía Romanov y todo el tema de Anastasia pero esta vez decidí cambiar un poco las cosas. Gran parte de los lugares y hechos mencionados son reales y me basé en pequeñas investigaciones que hice en internet para escribir esto. (:

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

Pasos apresurados se escucharon por un bosque ubicado no tan lejos de la casa Ipátiev, lugar de donde se escuchaban disparos desenfrenados que en ese mismo instante estaban acabando con la vida de una familia completa.

O no tan completa.

Otros pasos empezaron a unírseles a los anteriores y sabían que estaban perdidos, que los guardias los capturarían y los asesinarían del mismo modo que lo había hecho con su querido padre, su adorada madre y sus preciadas hermanas, pero la Duquesa no iba a dejar que se llevaran a lo único que le quedaba ahora que había alcanzado a escapar.

Vio como su hermano, cansado y débil, empezaba a rendirse ante el agotamiento de hacer tanto esfuerzo más aun sabiendo que su enfermedad lo debilitaba aun mas, por lo que rápidamente lo levantó en brazos y lo cargó mientras escapaba de los pasos que se le acercaban cada vez mas.

La determinación que tenía la joven Anastasia de salvar al menos a su hermano menor fue lo que la impulsó a seguir corriendo evitando troncos, ramas de árbol y todo obstáculo que se le atravesara. Tenía que llegar al muelle para tomar algún barco hacia tierras lejanas para salvar a Alexei. Ella prefería mil veces morir sabiendo que su hermano estaba vivo, a que ambos fueran acribillados para así terminar de una vez por todas con la dinastía Romanov en Rusia.

Al cabo de una hora pudo llegar al muelle encontrándose con que un barco estaba zarpando con rumbo a quien sabe dónde, sabía que si decía su nombre o si mencionaba su estatus social, la llevarían a ella y a su hermano ante las autoridades en donde sufriría el mismo destino que sus padres y hermanas. Por lo que tomó la decisión de infiltrar a Alexei con alguna familia que estuviese abordando el barco.

Y vaya suerte que tuvo porque se encontró cara a cara con una señora de no más de 40 años quien llevaba a una niña pequeña a su lado y un joven de la edad de Alexei iba detrás de ellas. Debía suponer que esos chicos eran sus hijos ya que ambos vestían con el mismo tipo de ropas que denotaban que pertenecían a la clase alta de Rusia.

"¡Espere!" gritó la chica sintiendo como el aliento se le iba de los pulmones, logrando captar la atención de la pequeña niña quien le advirtió a su madre acerca de la joven que se les acercaba desesperada.

"Oh querida niña ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo la dama muy dulcemente al ver el estado en que se encontraba la Gran Duquesa. El vestido de dormir que estaba usando tenía manchas de lodo y estaba cubierto de tierra ocultando su color original que alguna vez fue un amarillo pálido. Estaba usando solo un zapato y un calcetín en el otro pie y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y lleno de hojas de árbol.

"Por favor, tiene que ayudarme, necesito que cuide de mi hermano, que se lo lleve lejos de aquí" suplicó sintiendo como sus lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por la desesperación. "Es todo lo que me queda, mataron a mis padres y a mis hermanas y si él no huye de aquí nos mataran a ambos como lo hicieron con mi familia."

"Eres la Gran Duquesa…"el hijo de la mujer dijo con algo de asombro. La pudo reconocer debido a que ya había ido al palacio a algunas pequeñas reuniones de la clase alta que al Zar Nicholas le encantaba dar. Suponiendo que sus sospechas eran correctas, el hermano del cual hablaba era el Zarévich Alexei, sucesor al trono.

"Por favor no nos entreguen, o al menos no entreguen a Alexei, él es muy pequeño para morir del modo en que nuestros padres y hermanas fallecieron."

"Mi pequeña, no hay modo en que pueda llevarme a tu hermano, no tengo dinero para otro pasaje más"

La Gran Duquesa dejó a su hermano en el suelo un momento y se saco sus aros y pulseras que llevaba puestas para luego entregárselas a la mujer frente a ella. "Con esto tiene que alcanzar, solo, sálvenlo."

"¿Y qué hay de usted?"

"Estaré bien sabiendo que mi hermano está a salvo" dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego acariciar los cabellos del pequeño chico el cual se había quedado dormido o se había desmayado debido a su enfermedad. "Algo más, necesito que adopte una identidad falsa, que se haga pasar por algún familiar suyo."

"No hay problema, majestad, haremos todo con tal de cumplir su última voluntad." El hijo de la mujer se acercó a Anastasia tomando en brazos a su hermano que, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad era mucho más pequeño que él, y volvió donde su madre la cual esperó a que su hijo se quedara junto a su hermana para acercarse hacia la Gran Duquesa y abrazarla dándole consuelo.

La chica rápidamente correspondió al abrazo sintiendo una especie de paz interior al saber que esta familia se haría cargo de su pequeño hermano y que éste podría vivir.

Pasados los minutos el barco zarpó con la pequeña familia y Alexei a bordo de éste quienes de inmediato empezaron a mimar al niño como si de verdad fuera parte de su familia.

"Estarás a salvo con nosotros y estoy segura que mi prima te querrá con solo mirarte…Logan"

"¡Joanna! Han pasado años sin verte" exclamó una mujer de cabellos rojizos y apariencia de ser alguien perteneciente a un estatus socio-económico alto.

"No me has visitado desde que trajiste al pequeño Logie a mi vida, Jennifer" dijo la otra mujer de cabellos cortos y castaños y de la misma apariencia que la señora de cabellos rojizos. La única diferencia entre la apariencia de las dos era que Joanna era unos años mayor que Jennifer y eso se le notaba en el rostro.

"Y dime ¿Cómo han sido las cosas desde que Logan llegó?" Jennifer tomó asiento junto a su querida amiga empezando a sentir curiosidad por la vida del joven Zarévich después de su huida del Palacio.

"Fue difícil al principio, lloraba todas las noches porque tenía sueños con su familia, de veras los extraña, Jen" suspiró la de cabellos castaños para luego esbozar una sonrisa llena de amor. "Pero luego cambió, me empezó a llamar "madre" ¿Sabes cómo me hizo sentir eso?"

Jennifer sabía a lo que se refería su querida prima. Ella tenía el defecto de no poder dar a luz un hijo propio, razón por la cual su primer esposo la abandono, y que el joven Logan ahora la estuviese llamando "madre" era algo de lo cual estaba muy emocionada.

El esposo de Joanna también lo estaba. Henry Mitchell supo desde un principio quien era el pequeño niño pero eso no hizo que lo tratara distinto, es más, era como si el Zarévich fuese su hijo y lo trataba como tal.

"¿Dónde está el joven Logan? Mi hijo tiene muchas ganas de volver a ver a su hermano de sangre real" bromeó la mujer haciendo que ambas se rieran ante el comentario de ésta.

"Si ambas damiselas están riendo, ese debe de haber sido un chiste muy divertido" las dos señoras se dieron vuelta encontrándose con un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabellos castaños algo desordenados, ojos color chocolate, casi del mismo color que su pelo. Lo que más destacaba de este joven era su hermosa sonrisa que provocaba que se formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Oh, Logan" Jennifer dijo levantándose y acercándose rápidamente donde el chico al cual abrazó con muchísima fuerza siendo rápidamente correspondida. "Mírate, estas bastante guapo."

"Y usted no ha cambiado en nada, Tía Jennifer" el chico dijo muy cortes separándose del abrazo y tomando la mano de la dama para besarla. "Sigue teniendo ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos y no aparenta la edad que tiene, se ve tan joven como la puedo recordar."

"Y tú sigues siendo un adulador" una voz se hizo presente para dar paso a los hijos de Jennifer. El mayor tenía cabellos rubios y ojos verdes muy bellos, era mucho más alto que Logan y lo mismo que se destacaba en el rostro del joven castaño también lo hacía en el rostro del rubio.

Y la menor tenía el cabello largo color castaño muy similar al pelo de Logan, sus ojos eran muy iguales a los del castaño. Tenía la belleza de su madre pero algo en su rostro la hacía parecer traviesa.

"¡Kendall!" Logan exclamó olvidándose de todos sus educados modales y se lanzó a abrazar al chico el cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Después de todo no se habían visto desde que los Mitchell se llevaron a Logan del hogar de los Knight y eso había pasado hace ya más de seis años.

Ambos chicos olvidaron que sus madres y la hermana del rubio estaban ahí, en ese momento eran ellos dos. Kendall debía admitir, siempre sintió un cariño especial por el chico de sangre real, no era ese cariño de hermanos, era un cariño distinto, casi de pareja, pero sabía que no podía decírselo al sobreviviente de la dinastía Romanov, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de su querido "hermano de sangre real".

Logan por otro lado no hallaba el día en que volvería a ver al rubio. Desde el primer día en que lo vio supo que él iba a ser una persona importante durante toda su vida pero nunca se imaginó que Kendall iba a ser la persona que sería dueño de su corazón por los siguientes años.

El joven chico nunca pudo conocer lo que era que te cortejaran con duquesas o incluso con princesas. Siempre estuvo más preocupado de vivir la vida al cien por ciento y en vez de acudir a esas reuniones prefería mirar al cielo y pensar porque como recordaba haber dicho a una de sus hermanas en tiempos pasados "¿Quién sabe si un día de estos no se me impedirá hacerlo?"

Pero este chico le había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y sabía que si lo hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiese sido como una especie de traición hacia su familia por haberse enamorado de un hombre. Algo que se castigaba con la muerte en toda Europa en esos tiempos.

No sabía si decírselo, si declarársele o al menos decirle la verdad. Sabía que Joanna y Henry no tenían problemas si él era homosexual ya que uno de los hermanos de Henry lo era y ambos adultos lo aceptaban solo que tenía que ocultarlo para no ser ejecutado. Y también sabía que Jennifer no tenía problemas con todo ese tema, eso lo recordaba de una de sus charlas de cuando recién se estaban conociendo.

"¿Quién diría que dejarías la silla de ruedas?" dijo el rubio sorprendido y aliviado de que el zarévich haya tenido que dejar el instrumento que le permitía movilizarse. Nunca supo la razón por la cual había quedado de tal manera pero sabía que el dolor era horrible para su hermanito por lo que se quedó todos los días junto a él evitando a sus amigos para que no se sintiera solo.

"Es un alivio dejar ese aparato" suspiró con una sonrisa después de separarse de su amado y sintiendo que su cuerpo se derretía con solo ver los verdes ojos del rubio. "De vez en cuando necesito de su ayuda pero es increíble no tener que depender de la silla para poder moverme, además no quiero causarle más problemas a mamá."

"Tú nunca nos causaras problemas, Logan" dijo la mujer levantándose y abrazando a su hijo adoptivo sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de alegría al escucharlo llamarlo mamá. "Tu padeces de una horrible enfermedad pero ese no es problema para nosotros, nunca serás una molestia, siempre serás nuestro pequeño hijo aunque no lo seas de sangre."

"Mamá" el ex zarévich dijo sintiendo lagrimas en sus ojos y abrazando con fuerza a la mujer que lo acogió por años convirtiéndose en su figura materna.

Después de ese momento emotivo, las dos señoras se quedaron conversando muy animadas junto a la hermana de Kendall mientras los dos chicos salían a dar un paseo por la propiedad de los Mitchell el cual no duró mucho ya que ambos se sentaron en el pasto justo debajo de un árbol que les daba la sombra necesaria para poder mirar al cielo sin problemas.

Kendall estaba al tanto de una de las actividades favoritas de Logan y debía admitir que le encantaba hacerle compañía al chico de sangre real ya que siempre a su lado se sentía una paz impresionante. Era como si la misma presencia de Logan le daba paz.

"¿En qué piensas Kendall?" preguntó el chico con curiosidad al ver que el rubio miraba detenidamente al cielo sin siquiera pestañear y manteniendo una expresión de seriedad.

"En muchas cosas."

"Es gracioso…"esta vez la mirada de Kendall se encontró con la de Logan quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. "Esa fue la misma respuesta que le dije a mi querida hermana cuando me encontró mirando las nubes por primera vez."

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. Era emocionante pero a la vez algo doloroso escuchar historias de Logan de cuando vivía en el palacio y de sus hermanas, padres, sirvientes, etc.

"Olga no podía creer que esta fuese una de mis actividades favoritas, pero me entendió cuando le dije que me gustaba hacerlo porque tal vez algún día no podría hacerlo más por mi enfermedad. Ese fue nuestro pequeño secreto y papá nunca se enteró de ello." Logan ahora miraba hacia el cielo dejando que el viento corriera por su rostro y sus cabellos y que la melancolía volviera a él como lo hizo en tantas ocasiones.

Su amigo a su lado no podía evitar sentirse mal debido al tono de nostalgia que se apoderó de la voz de su querido Logan.

"Te seré sincero, cuando nos arrestaron e hicieron que papá dejara su trono yo rogué mil y un veces que todo esto terminara. Las atrocidades que le pasaron a mi pueblo no fueron culpa de papá, él solo quería lo mejor y creía que Rasputín le aconsejaba bien. Papá no era malo, pero nuestro pueblo no lo entendía." El castaño empezó a contar una historia que nunca antes le había dicho a Kendall ni a nadie, era la primera vez que sentía la confianza con alguien como para poder decir todo lo que vivió en esos difíciles momentos para los Romanov.

"Su majestad fue un hombre increíble, si me permites decir." Logan asintió con los ojos cerrados dándole la razón a su amigo. "Nunca creí que fueran suyas todas esas órdenes, él era un hombre muy santo para haber declarado tales masacres."

"El pueblo no quiso ver eso." Logan suspiró y prosiguió. "Al cabo de unos meses ya había perdido esperanza alguna, papá creyó que me había herido por accidente pero lo hice a propósito. Cuando mamá me quitó la vista por unos segundos tomé un trineo y bajé por las escaleras. Por eso estaba en silla de ruedas."

"¿Intentaste suicidarte?"

"En cierto modo. Era extraño pero sabía que si no me moría por mi enfermedad o me mataba, de algún modo lo iban a hacer los bolcheviques." El castaño volvió a suspirar y acercó su cabeza al pecho del rubio quien al sentir la acción del joven chico se sonrojó con rapidez rogando que él no se diera cuenta. "La única que se dio cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones fue Tatiana y juró nunca decírselo a nadie, por eso estaba siempre a mi lado cuando me dijeron que debería ocupar la silla de ruedas."

"Los extrañas." No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una afirmación que le dijo el rubio al castaño. Logan asintió. "¿Alguna vez piensas en volver?"

"Me matarían en un instante." El chico se levantó esta vez quedando apoyado en el árbol que los protegía del sol. "Pero, tener el mismo destino que mis padres y mis hermanas es algo que desearía."

Kendall se levantó y se paró frente al chico notando que algunas lágrimas se aproximaban en sus ojos. Rápidamente pasó una de sus manos al momento en que la primera decidió caer logrando atraparla y limpiando la cara de su querido Logan.

"Pensar en que soy el único sobreviviente porque Anastasia me salvó, me encantaría haber podido despedirme de ella, Kendall." Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo de los ojos de Logan quien ahora parecía que no pararía de llorar. "Abrazar a mamá por última vez, decirle a Olga, Tatiana y María lo mucho que las quería, decirle a papá el orgullo que me daba ser su hijo."

"Hey, la gran duquesa hizo lo posible para salvarte y alcanzó a despedirse de ti." Ahora Kendall tenía el rostro del castaño entre sus manos haciendo que este lo mirase directamente a los ojos. "Ella siempre va a estar contigo al igual que tus padres y tus hermanas. No creas que ellos te dejaran solos y ni siquiera pienses en que yo te dejaré solo."

El castaño se perdió definitivamente en los ojos del rubio sintiéndose casi hipnotizado por ellos del mismo modo en que Kendall se encontraba después de haberle dicho esas hermosas palabras. Ninguno de los dos pudo controlar sus emociones o acciones y ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso que ambos ansiaban desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Al principio ninguno movió sus labios por miedo a la reacción del otro pero como si ambos pensaran lo mismo, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo sincronizando los movimientos de sus labios y sintiendo lo que tanto esperaban: que les correspondieran sus sentimientos.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se separaron con los ojos cerrados sin querer despertar de ese hermoso sueño. Cuando ambos los abrieron y se encontraron con la mirada de la persona que mas amaban, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y Kendall no perdió el tiempo y abrazó con mucha fuerza al joven zarévich enterrando su rostro en sus cabellos y sintiendo como su boba sonrisa de enamorado se expandía cada vez mas y mas.

La felicidad que ambos chicos sentían en sus corazones era imposible de explicar con simples palabras. Ninguno de los dos habló respecto al tema y solo dejaron que su relación siguiera su curso conforme pasaba el tiempo. Al cabo de unos meses, ambas familias estaban enteradas y ocultaban la relación de ambos chicos quienes nunca dejaron de amarse, en ningún momento su relación se vio trancada por algún suceso de celos o alguna cosa estúpida.

La vida del zarévich incluso fue más prospera. Si bien su enfermedad lo mantuvo al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones, el joven Logan vivió por sobre los seis años que le habían dado. Cuando él cumplió 50 años, murió en los brazos del hombre que amó por toda su vida quien se le unió horas más tarde. Cuando Logan falleció, Kendall no dejó su lado hasta que le sucedió lo mismo uniéndose a él en su viaje al paraíso en donde el zarévich se reunió con su familia a y hermanas quienes lo estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos.

"¿No que fue Anastasia la que supuestamente vivió?" un chico latino preguntó algo confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar y por lo poco y nada que sabía respecto al tema.

"¿Quién está contando la leyenda, Carlos?" el latino recibió un golpe de un libro que sostenía un joven de cabellos castaños que aparentemente tenía la misma edad que él y que los otros chicos en la habitación.

"Pero tiene razón, Logan, yo también sabía que fue Anastasia la que había sobrevivido." El mencionado solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante al chico frente a él que se veía mucho más alto que los otros dos y tenía cabellos más claros que Carlos y Logan pero aun así seguían siendo castaños.

"Vamos chicos, es solo una leyenda." El último chico restante dijo totalmente relajado. Se veía más alto que los dos primeros pero un poco más bajito que el tercero y tenía cabellos rubios algo oscuros. "Pero también tenía entendido que Anastasia fue la sobreviviente y no Alexei."

"Por eso se llaman leyendas, Kendall." Logan cerró el libro dispuesto a dormir al igual que sus otros cuatro amigos que rápidamente tomaron lugar dentro de las dos camas en la habitación quedando separados Carlos y James en una y Kendall con Logan en otra.

"¿Creen que alguien haya sobrevivido? No los pueden haber matado a todos ¿O sí?" Se preguntó Carlos con algo de miedo en su voz logrando que James lo abrazara por la espalda atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

"Alguno debe de haber sobrevivido, Carlitos." James besó su mejilla y el latino rápidamente se acurrucó en el abrazo del más alto quedándose dormido con muchísima facilidad. "Buenas noches chicos."

"Buenas noches James." Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo también posicionándose de modo en que la cabeza de Logan quedara apoyada en el pecho de Kendall y sintiera su respiración y sus latidos los cuales eran como una canción de cuna para él.

"¿Es coincidencia que en la leyenda hayan aparecido nuestros nombres?" El rubio pregunto silenciosamente con curiosidad.

"No lo sé, encontré el libro en la biblioteca ayer y me pareció bastante curioso que aparecieran nuestros nombres." Dijo Logan con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kendall perdiéndose en ellos como siempre le ocurría. El rubio solo soltó una pequeña risa y con un dedo levantó el rostro de Logan para besar sus labios dulcemente provocando que un pequeño gemido saliera de los labios del castaño y que estos esbozaran una sonrisa en medio del beso.

Terminado ese momento, Kendall besó la frente del castaño y este se acurrucó aun mas en los brazos del rubio sintiéndose protegido por ellos y cayendo rápidamente en un sueño en donde Kendall se encontraba abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Quizás sea coincidencia que Logan haya encontrado un libro sobre la leyenda de los Romanov y que en este aparecieran los nombres suyos y de su novio. Tal vez esa historia era cierta y de algún modo se aplicaba a ellos dos ya que, al igual que los chicos en la historia, siguieron juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

**Nota Final:** El final no es uno de mis favoritos pero me gusta el giro que le dí. (:

Como dije antes, siempre me llamó la atención la historia de los Romanov y no se porque terminé escribiendo esto pero tuve un pensamiento mágico hace unas semanas y este fue el resultado (?). Lo peor de escribirlo fue la investigación para que gran parte del fic tuviese coincidencias históricas y blah blah blah (aunque se que eso no les importara xd). Pero me pueden creer que en realidad Alexei tenia pretendientes hombres? O al menos leí que tuvo uno y fue como mas leña a la llama de mi inspiración. Ignoren lo que digo, son las 12:30 de la noche y mañana me voy a la playa hasta quien sabe cuando xd y todavía no hago la maleta y me estreso pero buee...a mi se me ocurre irme de vacaciones.

Intentaré dejar un ultimo oneshot y tal vez si logro terminar algo les tenga una pequeña sorpresa. ;)

**-Cam**


End file.
